


Day 13: Gags

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It's for your own good and you know it," Steve chides when Bucky frowns at him over the gag covering his mouth.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Gags

"It's for your own good and you know it," Steve chides when Bucky frowns at him over the gag covering his mouth. Steve smiles angelically, something that works very well on his face, and makes sure the handcuffs are secure. Conversationally, he says "You're a loudmouth, Bucky" as he slowly moves his hands from Bucky's wrists down his arms, following the patterns of his tattoo sleeves with lazy fingertips.

"I know," he sighs, as if Bucky actually said anything. "I like it, but today I'd like a bit of quiet. Well, until I make you moan, in any case."

He might have a bit of a point. If Bucky could have he would have smirked cockily and, knowing very well that Steve follows through on all his promises, especially this kind, said something along the lines of, you can try.

And Steve knows it, can probably tell just from the way one of Bucky's eyebrows goes up just exactly what he's thinking right now. He raises one eyebrow in return, quietly confident. It's one of the things Bucky really likes about him; his confidence when by all rules of social conventions and expectations and prejudice Steve should be shy and timid. It probably comes as a surprise to exactly nobody that Bucky likes defying the rules of social conventions, and he _adores_ the way Steve does it without being loud or in-your-face about it.

Steve hums and skims his fingers over the hollows of Bucky's arms, carding through the hair there, before moving further down his ribs. About halfway down he follows their bow around to Bucky's sternum and up again, one hand tracing the line of his collarbone before cupping his shoulder and following its slope to Bucky's throat, where he slides his fingers around and into the hair in the back of his neck. The touch is gentle but not timid, almost calming somehow and does a lot to settle Bucky.

Steve's thumb settles underneath Bucky's ear and Steve frowns just a little, expression thoughtful. "Of course, a slight disadvantage to this is that I can't really kiss you like this. And I do so like to look at your mouth." He sighs and leans in, presses a kiss underneath Bucky's eye. "But I like this," he murmurs against Bucky's skin, lips warm, and Bucky blinks a little, wishes he could tell Steve that he likes it too, that he likes everything with Steve, especially things that involve handcuffs and Steve straddling him while he essentially worships Bucky's body. It would be true, but also... a little not. Because while he likes it, he can't help the niggling voice in the back of his head that says that he needs to make this good for Steve, tell him how much he means to Bucky and make him feel good. He can't just lie back and let Steve do all the work.

Except he gave Steve a promise, that he would let Steve do this and that he would only stop it if he didn't like it. Technically he only needs to turn his head to brush the cloth tied around his mouth off, but that's the way to safewording, and that is definitely not where Bucky wants to go.

So he swallows and blinks up at Steve, tries to concentrate on how good it feels, to have Steve touch him like this. Like he's precious.

Steve smiles at him and leans in for another kiss, this one going to Bucky's left brow, right next to the stud he has in there near the end. "What I think," Steve informs him gently, "is that you're so busy telling me how beautiful I am that you don't listen when I tell you how beautiful you are."

What Bucky thinks is that it's quite amazing that Steve can say things like that without blushing at all. Bucky certainly can't hear it without his face heating up. He's not beautiful at all, though, and if he could he would definitely argue with Steve about that.

Steve can tell, if the wry quirk of his mouth is anything to go by. "I can hear you arguing and you can't even say a thing," he confirms Bucky's impression. "You don't like it when I argue either, so let's just agree that I'm right and you're biased, alright?"

That's exactly what Bucky had told him when Steve had tried to argue with him about his own attractiveness. Bucky's mouth twists and he shrugs a little; fair enough.

"Good," Steve says, satisfied, accompanied by another kiss to Bucky's brow. "Now, no more talking from you. I want to touch you."

Well that, Bucky certainly doesn't object to. He loves having Steve's hands on his body; they're surprisingly strong, those long artist's fingers and almost delicate wrists. Sometimes a little cold, but he doesn't mind that.

With a small smile playing around his lips Steve sits up again. His left hand is still lying on Bucky's sternum and the right now moves further into Bucky's hair, fingernails scratching his scalp in a way that makes Bucky shiver. Smile widening, Steve slides his hand down Bucky's neck, thumb caressing his Adam's apple, and then suddenly both of Steve's hands are moving across Bucky's chest and find his nipples. Startled, he gasps, muffled by the gag, and his eyes flutter shut as Steve starts to play with them, rolling them into hardness. A moment later his left, unpierced one gets extra attention when Steve leans down and breathes on it, then flicks the tip of his warm, wet tongue across it as he all the while never stops playing with the ring in his left nipple. Bucky definitely makes a noise at that.

God, but he didn't pierce his nipple for nothing; he loves having them played with and Steve has paid very good attention to what he likes since they started doing this three months ago. Warm, wet suction has him tilt his head back, then a breath of cool air that makes the hair in Bucky's neck stand up, and then there are teeth on him, scraping across his nipple, digging into the skin around it as Steve sets his mouth over him and sucks again. If he could speak, Bucky would definitely be praying now, and he's all the louder for not being allowed to.

A noise not far from a whimper escapes him when Steve pulls away; he arches his back and blinks blurry eyes open to find Steve looking down on him with dark eyes, mouth red. He is hard against Bucky's belly where he's straddling him and Bucky wants to tell him how good he is, how hot he looks but he can't, he can't.

"I wish I could draw you like this and do you justice," Steve says, voice low and rough. "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen."

He doesn't give Bucky time to process that and dives down again, this time for Bucky's right nipple, drawing it into his mouth and playing with the metal ring. The first time Steve had seen Bucky shirtless he'd immediately honed in on his piercing; Bucky knows he could take or leave the eyebrow one but the tongue and nipple piercings Steve definitely is fond of. Very much so, in fact.

Bucky gets so lost in the sensation for a moment that he misses Steve's left hand sliding down his body, but he definitely notices when Steve reaches behind himself and presses his palm against the bulge Bucky's hard cock makes in his boxers. A groan is startled out of Bucky and his hips twitch up out of their own accord, but he doesn't get very far, pinned down by Steve's weight on his belly. Steve might not be heavy strictly speaking, but he's heavy enough.

Steve hums, clearly enjoying himself, and pushes down against Bucky's belly. His hand stays right where it is, covering Bucky's hard cock but not providing him with any more friction than what little Bucky gets with every aborted twitch of his hips. It's a delicious torture, Steve's specialty.

Then Steve, with one last flick of his tongue against the metal ring, gives up on Bucky's nipple and kisses his way up Bucky's sternum with a tender patience that makes Bucky's throat tighten. Steve is the sweetest thing and Bucky honestly isn't quite sure what he's done to deserve being loved by him, and he wants to tell him but he can't. Steve's tongue is warm on his neck, right above where Bucky's pulse is racing beneath his skin, licking up his neck and rubbing his cheek against the stubble on Bucky's jaw. Bucky wants to kiss him so bad but he can't, and he doesn't try to hold back a whine at the thought.

In response, Steve shifts half off him, slots one thigh between Bucky's and gives him something to really push against. Thoroughly distracted, Bucky rolls his hips up, thrusts against Steve's thigh and groaning at the sensation. In the pleasure, he misses Steve's lips finding his ear until teeth close around his earlobe, pulling a little. "You are so sweet under me like this," Steve murmurs, voice low and rough. "Could have you like this all day, every day."

To spend all day tied to Steve's bed with Steve above him, touching him, fucking him, riding him... eyes fluttering shut, Bucky moans, thrusting harder against Steve's thigh.

"Oh, you like that idea," Steve croons. "I wonder if you could come like this. If I should let you." One of his hands makes its way into Bucky's hair again, fingernails scraping his scalp. Bucky feels dizzy; he can't breathe properly, isn't getting enough air just through his nose and god, this was a brilliant idea. If he hadn't known it before, this would convince him of how smart Steve is.

"Hmm, it'd be hot, but I really want to fuck you. What do you think?"

Yes, is what Bucky thinks, and he nods quickly, eyes squeezing shut as a shiver runs down his back at the thought.

"Good," Steve says and abruptly moves off Bucky.

His eyes fly open and he whines, but all Steve is doing is getting the lube from the nightstand. In less than a second he's on Bucky again, plastering his body to Bucky's and pressing a wet kiss beneath his chin, right where jaw meets neck. "Gotta be honest with you, Buck," he murmurs, shoving one hand into Bucky's boxers to wrap long fingers around his cock. "Don't have much patience with you like this, all pretty and ready. What do you say?"

Again Bucky nods, a little more careful now because Steve is still laving his neck, tongue hot and teeth sharp, little nips that skitter underneath Bucky's skin like fiery sparks. He's not sure what sorts of noises he's making and is just glad the gag is muffling them at least a little. But he wants Steve, wants him now and, in an entirely unsubtle invitation, lets his legs fall open.

Steve stills, then sits up a little, looking down at him with dark eyes. "That's how it is, huh? Well, you only need to ask, Bucky, and I'll give it to you." He sits up and pulls Bucky's boxers off, shucking his own like an afterthought. His pretty cock curves upwards, red and hard, and Bucky can't wait to have that in him.

There is no situation in which Steve doesn't look good, but he appeals especially like this, settling between Bucky's spread thighs, expression intent and possessive as his eyes sweep across Bucky's whole body. He looks at Bucky like he's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Few things feel as powerful as having Steve look at him like this, and all the other things involve Steve also.

Bucky knows exactly what he's doing when he lifts one leg, angles the other one up a little further as well to show Steve exactly where he wants him. Breath going out of him in a loud exhale, Steve looks right where Bucky wants him to, at his hard cock and then further down, past his balls to his hole, exposed as it is now. Gaze still focused there, he opens the lube with a flick of his thumb and squeezes some onto his fingers, coating them liberally. Then his eyes move up Bucky's body again, meeting Bucky's as he says, strangely earnest, "I'll give you anything you want, Bucky."

All Bucky can do is nod. Hopefully, Steve knows that the same is true in reverse.

Then he can't think anymore, because Steve's fingers are between his cheeks, rubbing across his hole for a moment before he sinks one of them in. Bucky's not as tight as he could be, but tight enough – not that it matters, because Steve's fingers are slim. And long and very, very clever; he pushes inside slow and steady, crooking at exactly the right angle to send sparks of pleasure through Bucky's whole body. God, but he's perfect at this, thrusts in and out at exactly the right pace, knows just when to add a second finger, stretching Bucky with a patience Bucky himself wouldn't have, if he were to do this himself.

This is so much better. Steve's fingers in him, preparing him slow and patient, his lips on Bucky's belly, pressing tiny kisses all over it as he follows the sweeps of one of his tattoos, with his free hand settled on Bucky's thigh, the one he lifted up to present himself to him. Stubbornly, Steve avoids his cock but Bucky can't even bring himself to mind; Steve's fingers in him are too thorough, his mouth too clever as it kisses and nips and licks its way down Bucky's pelvis, right next to where his cock rests. He is very clearly making his way to somewhere and the anticipation has Bucky tight and still like a bowstring ready to be fired.

Steve's tongue licks across Bucky's balls, intent and soft, thorough as he laves them, making Bucky tremble and moan helplessly. Then Steve takes them into his mouth, careful with his teeth, all hot wetness and gentle suction and fuck, Bucky needs him, he needs him now.

He can't say it, though, has to let Steve do as he pleases and the thought sends a little thrill through him as he moans into the gag. Then, finally, Steve pushes in a third finger along with the other two, the stretch just this side of painful for a moment before Bucky gets used to it, clenching his muscles around the intrusion before he relaxes. He can hardly wait for the moment Steve decides to finally give it to him. Steve is good at many things, and fucking is definitely one of them. He takes cock beautifully and gives it almost even better.

With a few last, thorough licks Steve lets off Bucky's balls and focuses on his inner thigh instead, and he's using more teeth now, something which Bucky knows means he's getting geared up. Briefly he feels bad because he hasn't touched at all since the cuffs came on, did nothing for him, but Steve is very obviously having fun anyway so maybe Bucky didn't need to for Steve to enjoy himself.

And he's definitely going to give Steve something now, because Steve pulls his fingers out and removes his mouth from Bucky's skin, sits up and gets more lube. His white teeth dig into his red lower lip as he slicks his cock, back slightly bowed over Bucky. Then Steve leans over him proper, cock in one hand, the other coming to rest on the mattress by Bucky's side to hold his weight as Steve shifts closer, presses the tip of his cock against Bucky's hole. His eyes flicker up to Bucky's face as if to check in, as if Bucky could have any objections at all to this, and then, not looking away from Bucky's face even just to blink, Steve pushes inside.

Bucky would love to watch his face in return but god, that's Steve's cock sliding into him and it's been days since he's last had this, and he pulls his leg up higher and tilts his hips a little, and his eyes flutter shut as he focuses on feeling every inch stretch him. When he blinks them open again a moment later Steve is seated balls-deep inside him and his expression is a mix of concentration and pleasure, mouth open, brows furrowed, eyes half-lidded but focused unerringly on Bucky's face.

"Yeah," Steve says, twitches his hips a little even though he can't physically get in ay deeper, and then he slowly pulls out and pushes back in again. Rocking into Bucky so sweetly, and with that expression on his face like there's nowhere he'd rather be, nobody he'd rather do this with, and Bucky can't even say anything. All he can do is meet Steve's eyes and let him do what he wants. It's delicious, but it still takes a couple of slow, deliberate thrusts for Bucky to fully relax into the sensation and situation. And somehow, Steve seems to know that, because he keeps his pace almost languid, like he has all the time in the world.

He seems to know the exact moment that Bucky gives himself over to the moment, though, because the second after he hitches Bucky's leg just a fraction higher and puts a lot more power into his next thrust, and somehow he manages to hit Bucky's prostate immediately. Like this is exactly what he meant to do, and before Bucky knows it he's thrown his head back and is screaming, the sound muffled by the gag.

"Yeah," Steve pants. "Come on, Bucky." Like Bucky can do anything except tilt his hips up into every of his thrusts and moan. Steve is the one doing all the work, and by god, it's glorious.

Then Steve ups the ante, letting go of Bucky's leg to reach between them for his cock. The angle changes for a moment before Bucky registers that he has to hold his leg up all on his own now so Steve's next thrust only grazes by his prostate. Bucky doesn't even notice, though, because in exactly that moment Steve's fingers wrap around his cock, dripping with precome, and jerk twice.

Bucky is gone. He screams as his vision turns white, pleasure cresting. Bucky drowns in it, barely feels his own come hit his chest hot and wet, nor understands what Steve is saying, just knows that there is Steve's voice crooning encouragement at him. By the time he becomes aware that he closed his eyes and has found the wherewithal to open them Steve's own eyes are shut tight, face twisted and his thrusts turned erratic, one hand clamping tight around Bucky's hips as he spills deep in Bucky's body. Tied up and gagged, all Bucky can do is watch as Steve slumps above him, breathing heavily.

It takes a couple of moments, then Steve comes back to himself and pulls out, helps Bucky lower his hips and stretch his leg out. He massages Bucky's thigh apologetically for a second before he, still trembling a little, moves out from between Bucky's legs and slumps to the mattress by his side. His hand slides up along Bucky's side in a gentle caress, then he reaches up and pulls the gag off.

"Steve," Bucky immediately gasps, then licks his lips and tilts his chin up in a silent demand. As always, Steve immediately understands what he wants and stretches up, catches his mouth in a kiss that's both languid and a little forceful, an echo of the truly brilliant sex they just had.

Pulling away all too soon, Steve murmurs "handcuffs" and reaches above their heads. Bucky almost tells him not to bother, all he wants is to kiss Steve again and again until he finds the words to tell him how good this was, but the thought that when he has his arms free he can wrap them around Steve stays him. Doesn't mean he's waiting at all patiently though, presses kisses to every inch of Steve's skin he can reach and probably distracting him a little in the process. Steve doesn't protest, though, just fumbles a little until he finds the release of the cuffs and flicks them open, helps pull Bucky's wrists out.

Immediately Bucky does as he's planned and slings both arms around Steve, pulls him close and buries his face in Steve's neck for a moment. God, but he loves him so much.

Steve says not a word, just wraps one arm around Bucky in return and buries his other hand in Bucky's hair, rubs tiny circles into his scalp until Bucky exhales a little shakily and lifts his head. He looks Steve dead in the eyes and says, "We are so doing that again."

Eyes bright, Steve laughs and pulls Bucky into a kiss made clumsy by how he's still smiling. "As you wish."


End file.
